


i don't deserve you

by himbohank



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Genderbenbing, Lesbians!, do not repost to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 14:04:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20259295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himbohank/pseuds/himbohank
Summary: Gwen feels like she doesn't deserve Connie





	i don't deserve you

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write a Convin fic for a while so here it is!! Laziness be damned

Gwen felt that she was pretty lucky. A great job, good friends and an amazing girlfriend. But there were some times when she felt like she didn't deserve Connie's love.

She remembers when Connie used to be just a machine. When she punched her in the stomach just for refusing to make her coffee. Or when she pointed a gun at her for intervening between Chris and a suspect. Connie had said time after time that she had forgiven her. "It's in the past, Detective" Connie said as well as "We were both different people", but Gwen still felt a tinge of guilt every time the memories came up.

She remembered that fight between her and Connie in the evidence room (now that she thinks about it, it was pretty stupid to try to fight an android) and how in no time flat Connie knocked her unconscious.

Now, she and Connie were resting against the couch petting their two cats. Gwen couldn't fix the past but that didn't stop the guilt. "Is something wrong?" Gwen looked up to see Connie giving her a worried look, her LED spinning yellow. "Nah, just thinking." Gwen said, hoping that Connie would drop it. But Connie was stubborn and wouldn't give up that easy. "You're lying." She said in a somewhat stern voice. Shit. "It's nothing, don't worry."

Gwen was about to get up when suddenly Connie grabbed her hand. She turned around and could see all the worry and concern in those pretty brown eyes. "Please Gwen, I know that you don't usually want to talk about these things but I want to help." She was right. Gwen was bad at talking about her emotions. But Connie was always open to listen.

Gwen sighed and sat back down on the couch. "I feel like I don't deserve you." She admitted, letting out a small huff of air. "What do you mean?" Connie answered, tilting her head like a dog would. Something that Gwen found absolutely adorable. "I mean I don't deserve you after how I treated you. I've punched you in the stomach, I've pointed a gun at you, I've treated you like shit. How could you love me after that?"

Connie stood silent for a minute, her LED still spinning a bright yellow. Then she responded. "It's because I know you've changed," Connie said as she looked her love in the eyes. "It's like I told you before, we were both different back then but you've changed. Plus, I've done things I'm not proud of in the past too."

Gwen remembers Connie telling her about her past as a deviant hunter. How she still had nightmares about the androids she killed. Connie looked at her with a smile. "But the past doesn't matter," she continues. "What matters is right here and now." Connie smiled and slowly kissed Gwen on the lips. Gwen returned the kiss, putting her hands on Connie's waist. "I love you, Gwen. Please don't doubt that." Gwen nodded and pressed their foreheads together. "Love you too, Connie."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!! Thank you to @DragonQueenTessa for being my being my beta reader. If you want to catch up with me my Twitter is @himbohank


End file.
